Progression
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: The progression of a relationship can be a slow process. 'They shivered, perhaps from the cold, or from the delicacy of the moment. Neither was brave enough to say something.' [SasuNaru NaruSasu Yaoi]


I start my exams this week, and I wanted to do something before then. I decided that I'd write about the first pairing someone mentioned to me.

SasuNaru…or is it NaruSasu?****

_Please read the AN at the bottom if you're confused after the read. Heh._

**  
Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Progression-**

''Good night…Naruto…'' Sasuke murmured quietly, against the flushed cheek of a certain blonde.

Naruto was grinning widely; the kiss had started out slowly, but quickly, they lost themselves in their passion.

Sasuke was a little flustered; the contrast of his cherry lips against his pale face made Naruto want to draw him in again. And not let go. Ever.

Their eyes were glazed and they were smiling, but only for each other. Some things were best left unsaid, but Sasuke could say everything else to Naruto. He had whispered to him, a while back, either can remember the exact day, ''I like you, Naruto…and I'm going to kiss you.''

Naruto blushed profusely, and murmured back, after the fleeting touch, ''I like you too, Sasu-'' but he cut off by a soft and thankful mouth.

The first month, or so they think, was the hardest. They couldn't let anyone know, when they themselves did not know what was happening. It just worked. They were unsure of how to define the relationship.

It was…almost serious. They were still young. Naruto still got upset and yelled, teme! And Sasuke smirked smugly and retorted with, dobe! Kakashi still had to separate them when a brawl resulted in a real fight. Naruto once drew blood from Sasuke's mouth and that very same night he was kissing it apologetically. He was forgiven and they indulged in a desperate embrace.

The only thing to have changed was their nights. The days went by accordingly: training, perhaps a mission, or two, an occasional fight and ramen. But as they parted, their goodbyes were short lived. Naruto had first gone to see Sasuke, after their first kiss. He was seeking more of those soft and sometimes, stolen kisses.

It was overwhelming how, night after night, they held hands and spent time by the water. After a month, give or take a few days, they thought that counting might jinx them some how, Sasuke led Naruto down to the water and started taking off his clothes.

''Sasu…'' He flushed.

''Are you going to come swimming, or not?''

Naruto chuckled awkwardly; his mind had conjured something far different. But no sooner did he tug on the hem of his shirt it started to rain. The drops were fat and soaking. In a minute, they were drenched, as was the entire village. Sasuke took Naruto's hand, and they left, trying to escape the rain.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his residence and his lover obliged silently. In the building, they were safe, but nonetheless, dripping water everywhere. Their sandals left a wet path and similar footsteps, walking side by side. The door was locked, as they trudged inside and Naruto dashed about to close his windows. Sasuke naturally gravitated towards the bathroom.

They met face to face in the bathroom, each wrapped in a towel.

''C'mon, I'll make tea…'' Naruto ushered Sasuke into the living room.

Sasuke shook his head as an empty cup of ramen had been left on the table. Warm, steaming cups soon replaced it; Naruto chuckled and tidied a bit. Sasuke was annoyed and quickly pulled the blonde onto the couch, who did not protest and cuddled his face against the other towel.

Sasuke leaned his head against the blonde wet one, as darker fingers slid between his own. They shivered, perhaps from the cold, or from the delicacy of the moment. Neither was brave enough to say something. As long as it felt right, they would not hesitate to do it. They knew that love was stronger than intimacy, despite the lack of words exchanged. They often kissed, to realize how wonderful emotions truly were.

Naruto nudged a pale cheek with his nose, nuzzled, and kissed it. He was met with a smile, and warm, almost burgundy eyes. The color of passion, he knew, was definitely darker than crimson, but lighter than black. He could taste it in Sasuke's mouth and feel it beneath his fingers.

They did not understand each other very well - not even the relationship, so complex, but it made them feel human. And happy. It was a gradual process.

And they did not need anything else to experience it, just themselves.

**-EndE-  
**  
Don't ask me what this is. I really don't know. I was trying to convey how confusing this relationship is – it's not as straight forward as authors think it is. That's why the story was confusing, and it did not really have a plot, a solid beginning, or ending. They don't need things to justify themselves, because they're justifying themselves through the other. I bet you that was even more confusing than the story. They don't really understand what's going on, but because it feels right, they can slowly understand more about one another. It is _Progression._ Hence, the title.


End file.
